Believe in my love
by Fushigi-heart
Summary: An attempted rape....was it Inu Yasha's own choice or Naraku's doing? A battle....will Inu Yasha choose Kagome or Kikyou?
1. Voice on the wind

Chapter 1: Voice on the Wind  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called. "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha!"  
  
That twit, Kagome thought. First he doesn't say anything to me, then all of a sudden he leaves without warning. She sighed. Where can he be?  
  
Kagome walked on through the night, calling for Inu Yasha occasionally, but deep in thought as well. A youkai had attacked earlier and through the midst of the battle, Kikyou had appeared, shooting an arrow that killed the youkai, but then disappearing as soon as she had appeared. Inu Yasha had been very quiet, and disappeared while the others were having dinner.  
  
Oh, Inu Yasha, Kagome thought. She paused and looked up at the moon, and saw the golden eyes of Inu Yasha, and the white stars mimicking his long, silver hair. Are you looking for her? For Kikyou? Do you still love her through all this time? Am I just a replacement for her?  
  
A small crack startled Kagome from her thoughts. She turned abruptly to the direction of the sound, and emitted a small gasp at what she saw.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
But with Kikyou.  
  
Quickly, Kagome hid behind a tree and watched them. The distance from them was not too great, and Kagome strained to listen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyou......" said Inu Yasha, a worried frown etched in his face.  
  
"What is it that you want from me?" asked Kikyou, her voice cold.  
  
"Why....why did you save me today?"  
  
"Saved you?!" Kikyou laughed cold-heartily. "I did not save you, Inu Yasha. Nor did I even wanted to try. I wanted to only stop the youkai from attacking you....so that I can take the pleasure of killing you myself."  
  
Taken aback, Inu Yasha could only stare. The only sound heard was their own breathing mixed with crickets chirping. Kagome was not noticed, her scent mixed will with Kikyou's....Inu Yasha did not notice.  
  
"Have you not realized it yet?" said Kikyou suddenly. "I died hating you! My soul can only feel hatred for you! This body was made so that I can carry that out! I do not love you Inu Yasha, nor will I ever can again......."  
  
"Kikyou....." said Inu Yasha softly. "That was the past....the past can be forgotten.....I have not lived a day without you in my mind."  
  
What.....What does he mean? Kagome thought nervously.  
  
"No...."murmured Kikyou. "I was made from the earth....I am not human...I feed off souls to survive. I cannot love or be loved...especially not by you." Suddenly she flared up. "Do you not remember?! It was you who betrayed me! It was you who brought this to me! You betrayed-"  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Inu Yasha, and suddenly pulled Kikyou into his arms.  
  
A small gasp, merely audible, escaped Kikyou.  
  
"I do not know what you are thinking," said Inu Yasha, pulling Kikyou closer to him. "But what happened ago was a misunderstanding....Things were not suppose to be how it is....We were suppose to be together."  
  
Kikyou's eyes grew softer, but Kagome's eyes began to fill with pain.  
  
Kikyou sighed. "What of the other girl in my form?" she asked.  
  
Does she mean me? Kagome thought as her heart raced. Oh, please Inu Yasha....please don't say.....  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha murmured. "Kikyou, you can never be replaced. Kagome is not a substitute for you....You are you alone."  
  
Kagome let out a breath of relief. I'm not a substitute, thought Kagome with a touch of hope. Maybe I have a chance-  
  
Kagome gasped....as Kikyou took Inu Yasha's face, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
I-Inu....Yasha.....a pang of sadness struck Kagome's heart.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou," stammered Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kikyou responded softly. "The kiss was not a lie, but someday...I swear...I will kill you."  
  
"Kikyou......."  
  
A small, muffled cry was heard from the trees.  
  
Inu Yasha turned sharply....ready to kill whoever was there....  
  
But saw Kagome...  
  
Kagome!!!  
  
He was speechless, and was about to call out to her...  
  
But she had tears in her eyes....and running down her cheeks...  
  
"Ka-Kagome," he said.  
  
Then remembered suddenly and turned to Kikyou, but only to find that she was gone.  
  
"Remember......someday....I will kill you....."her voice said with the wind.  
  
"Kikyou......." 


	2. Waters of Pain

Chapter 2: Waters of Pain  
  
"I-Inu Yasha...."  
  
Inu Yasha turned abruptly to Kagome's voice.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha stammered. "Wh-what you just saw! It's....it's not...what you think! I....I..." he trailed off.  
  
"It's.....okay, Inu Yasha," siad Kagome, tears still flowing freely. "I....I knew...that you will never...love me....I'm...I'm not Kikyou!"  
  
With that, she ran.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!"  
  
He pursued her quickly, bounding from tree to tree as he came closer. Dammit! he thought Why didn't I sense her?! She has her own scent....unless.....I was too busy...thinking of Kikyou....  
  
He pushed that thought out quickly. No! his mind screamed. You know you only can care for Kagome!  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome ignored his calls. I'm such a moron, she thought. How can I possibly expect Inu Yasha to be with me? I'm nothing compared to Kikyou! Her thoughts ran as tears continued to flow and she continued to run blindly.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard. "Watch out for-"  
  
Too late.  
  
She tripped over a fallen log, sailed through the air, and landed hard on the grournd, her breath knocked out of her. Her left knee and right arm was aching terribly, but she continued to sob because of her heart. She did not hear Inu Yasha landing beside her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?!" He settled her in a sitting position and reached for ther arm, but she knocked him away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome sobbed. "I....I don't need you to look after me!"  
  
"You're hurt..."responded Inu Yasha. "I have to help you-"  
  
"No!" shouted Kagome, slapping away his hand again and scooting away. Tears streamed out of her face as she faced him.  
  
"I....I don't want you to help me! I just want.....I just want you to leave me alone......" finishing her statement sobbing.  
  
"Kagome..."said Inu Yasha. "You've misunderstood...I...I only wanted to see Kikyou...to tell her that...I have fallen for someone else..I have..fallen for you...Kagome."  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing. Silence settled between them. Relunctantly, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Then...why did you kiss her?" she asked.  
  
"Kissed...her?" Inu Yasha looked lost, but remembered. "Kagome, I never wanted to kiss her...she kissed me."  
  
"But...would you have anyways?"  
  
"No...I wouldn't have."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.......I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? she thought as her heart raced.  
  
"That is why I searched for Kikyou," he continued. "To tell her I am sorry, but I have found another. One that can stay with me....One that we can share a love that I could have with her...."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped....the pain on Kagome's face was obvious. What did I say? he thought nervously, watching Kagome bring up fresh tears. What did I....? Then it stuck him. Of course! he thought. I said that I could have shared a love with Kikyou...meaning that...oh..no...  
  
"I understand!" said Kagome fiercely. "You could have been with her....but you chose me only because you thought she ceased to exist anymore! I'm....I'm only a substitute!"  
  
Kagome struggled to get up, and then began to hobble away.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Inu Yasha yelled and reached for her. "You don't understand!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"No, you don't! Kagome, stay put! You're hurt, remember?!" He reached for her arm and tried to stop her.  
  
"No!" shouted Kagome, breaking free of his grasp. "SIT!"  
  
THUMP! Inu Yasha landed hard on the ground.  
  
"No! Kagome, wait!" Inu Yasha shouted desperately as she hobbled away.  
  
"I won't! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
"Ka-Ka...go...me" Inu Yasha whispered as his back felt as though it was on fire. He watched helplessly as his beloved disappeared from view. 


	3. A Transformation?

Chapter 3: A Transformation?  
  
Tears formed rivers down her cheeks as Kagome continued on.  
  
I won't stop, she thought bitterly, until I am far from that two-timer.  
  
But soon, fatigue and pain worn her down, and Kagome collasped in a small clearing. She sat up, but cringled at her movements.  
  
Oww....she thought, finally realizing her injuries. I don't hink I can continue on....but I'll be fine....I don't need Inu Yasha.  
  
She glanced up at the moon, but could only now see a lonely figure. That's my heart, Kagome thought, my heart floating alone in the sky........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha continued to lay on the ground. I'm such a moron, he thought angrily. I just had to say the wrong words...and now....Kagome....he closed his eyes and laid his cheek on the ground.  
  
Being too pre-occupied with his thoughts, Inu Yasha did not notice the dark aura surrounding him. His current state of pain left him senseless to the danger.  
  
A sudden jolt brought Inu Yasha to snap open his eyes and stand up.  
  
"What is this?!" he cried out, but too late.  
  
"Kukuku...."chuckled a familiar voice. Inu Yasha immediately recognized it.  
  
"NARAKU!" Inu Yasha shouted at the voice. "Show yourself you stinking bastard!"  
  
"Kukuku.."responded Naruaku. "With your weakened state...I can use you.....kukuku..."  
  
"What the hell do you-"  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha was bounded by a dark aura. He could not move....and he could feel the aura seeping into him. Fight it! he told himself. You have to protect....have to protect...Ka...Kagome...His eyes slowly glazed...his arms dropped soundlessly to his sides.  
  
I....can't....give......in...he thought, becomine weary. No......Kagome......  
  
"Kukuku...."laughed Naraku. "Love can really weaken all. I should kill you now to rid you from me...but you are the closest to the Shikon no Tama." He smiled coldly. "I have my ways...." And with that, he lifted one arm....and Inu Yasha felt himself lose his consious side, but gain strength that he has never felt before. 


	4. INU YASHA?!

Chapter 4: INU YASHA?!  
  
Kagome sat alone in the clearing, her tears drying up.  
  
The others will be worried, she thought. I should try to get back...but I can't with my injuries. Maybe someone will come looking for me....  
  
A rustle in the bushes startled her and she quickly turned to the noise. In the dim light, she saw the silhouette of.....Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu....Yasha," she said with a breath of relief. He came after me after all, though Kagome happily. "We should go back...the others will be worried...."she trailed off as Inu Yasha stepped into the light, and Kagome can only stare.  
  
It was definittely Inu Yasha, but he looked...different..His claws seemed more longer and sharper than before. His ears were more pointed and there were three streaks of red on both sides of his face. But his eyes looked most different...instead of gold...it was a deep shade of red...and it showed lust in them.....  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?" stammered Kagome. "Is....is that you?"  
  
His low growl in response startled Kagome. He's never growled at me like that before, thought Kagome fearfully. She noticed he looked at her wounds, and when he opened his mouth, she saw his fangs much longer as well.  
  
"You're hurt," he growled, advancing closer. "I should help you."  
  
"N-No, Inu Yasha," said Kagome, backing off. "I'm....I'm f-fine."  
  
Oh gosh...what is he going to do to me? Kagome thought fearfully. If only I can at least stand up! But my injuries! She watched helplessly as Inu Yasha came closer.  
  
Suddenly, faster than Kagome could see, Inu Yasha knocked Kagome down flat on the ground as he settled on top of her, and pinned her down.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha!!!!" Kagome shrieked. "W-What are you doing?!!!"  
  
"I should look at your wounds," he smirked.  
  
With horror Kagome looked into Inu Yasha's eyes. It glowed a evil, deep red, filled with lust. No! Kagome thgouth. This can't be Inu Yasha! He won't try to do this to me!  
  
Immediately Kagome swung her arms, trying to knock Inu Yasha off. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, smirking in her face.  
  
"No violence, Kagome," he growled. "This won't hurt..not to me...don't worry."  
  
Then with a quick, bold stroke, he tore off Kagome's shirt and undergarment, exposing Kagome entirely from waist up. Kaome cried out as his claws dug into her skin and left her bleeding. Noooo!!! Kagome thought in horror. Without a word Inu Yasha shifted a little and clawed off the rest of Kagome's clothing until she was entirely exposed, and scratch marks were clearly visible as blood seeped from it. He held her wrists tightly, nails digging into her flesh, as he roughly lapped up Kagome's blood with his tongue before settling himself on her bosom.  
  
This can't be happening! Kagome screamed in her head as tears rushed down her face. This can't be happening!  
  
"INU YASHA!" she screamed, but he was deaf to anything except for the call of his lust.  
  
He released one wrist as his hand groped one breast hard as he crushed his lips against hers. Kagome opened her mouth to scream....but only had Inu Yasha shove his tongue into her mouth...and she could taste her own blood he had licked earlier. Kagome felt him release her other wrist...but only had his hand travel around her body, exploring, but leaving fresh scratch marks due to his new, sharp claws. She screamed into his mouth...but his response was only using his tongue to explore hers. Kagome tried to resist, but he held firm. Even without Inu Yasha holding on to her, Kagome was powerless to stop him...he was far much stronger than she was...and not to mention her injuries as well. Then much to her horror, she felt him slowly claw his way to the inner skin of her thighs. She squirmed quickly, but he responded by gripping her right thigh tightly, parting her forcefully.  
  
Suddenly he threw off his yukata, exposing himself and preparing to plunge into Kagome.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Kagome, breaking from the kiss.  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" 


	5. Awaken

Chapter 5: Awaken  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
FLAAASSSSHHHH!!!!  
  
A huge flash of light suddenly emitted from Kagome. Inu Yasha gave out a cry and hung on to Kagome. She didn't notice as she continued to yell and her aura continued to expand and become more powerful.  
  
In an instant, Inu Yasha felt repulsed as a sudden feeling came over him. He cried out as he felt as though his skin was being ripped apart from him. Within a heartbeat's time, the evil aura inside Inu Yasha was blasted out of his body and mind. Witha horrifying cry it was vaporized and disappeared in Kagome's light...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku..."said Sango with a worried frown.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome and Inu Yasha. They should have returned long hours ago."  
  
"It seems so. But Inu Yasha would never allow anything to harm Kagome. But...then again...it is never wise to leave them."  
  
"I think it was unwise for them to leave me with you." Sango shot a look at Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled and held up both hands. "See?" he said. "Both hands...right here...."  
  
"And keep them there."  
  
"Sango...do you not trust me? I-"  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU!" a small voice yelled frantically. "COME QUICK!"  
  
"Shippo!" said Sango, quickly getting to her feet and running out the door with Miroku. "What is it?"  
  
But an answer was not needed when both she and Miroku were blinded for a moment as a light hit their faces when they went out the door.  
  
"Wh-What is this?!" shouted Sango, shielding her eyes and squinting to see. "A youkai?!"  
  
"No!" said Miroku. "It's...it's Kagome's aura! She must be in trouble!"  
  
"Oh, no! Kagome-chan!" Shippo cried out and ran into the forest. "Kagome- chan!!!"  
  
Shielding their eyes, Miroku and Sango fought to see as they ran after the small kitsune and towards the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly, Kagome's yell died down...and in doing so, her aura slowly began to settle down as well. Finally, the light disappeared and Kagome began to gasp for air. Inu Yasha was breathing heavily against her neck. She didn't notice as she slowly began to regain her thoughts. Fortunately, her aura had stopped Inu Yasha in time from entering her. But she did not know whether he was still the demon he was or if he had returned to his normal self.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."she whispered into his ear.  
  
He heard a small voice. Kagome...he thought, and smelled her soft scent. She is very close....very very close...He opened his eyes and was surprised to see black hair. Carefully, he brought himself up, and was even more surprised to see Kagome under him.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
Slowly, Kagome looked up at him, expecting to see the evil, red eyes. But to her great surprise, she didn't. She saw only the golden eyes of a hanyou, beautiful and charming, but now filled with curiosity and wonder. The streaks were gone from his face, and his ears were normal once more. But his eyes was the most distinguishing feature....the brightness of it...like the moon as she saw earlier.  
  
"Inu...Yasha...." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha saw the flicker of relief and happiness that shown in Kagome's eyes. Did I miss something? he thought. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked, then realized he was still on top of her and blushed deep deep red.  
  
Kagome saw his face instantly turn red, and remembered as well.  
  
"EEYAAAAA!! HENTAI!!!" she screamed and covered herself as Inu Yasha jumped off her.  
  
"GAK!! Gomen! Gomen!" he said as he grabbed his yukata and wrapped himself in it.  
  
He turned around and so did Kagome, back facing back. Kagome felt her face turn red hot as she could only cover herself with her arms. Silence was the only sound between them.....for the while....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stopped in their tracks.  
  
"The light's....gone..." said Shippo.  
  
"I know," responded Sango, looking back and forth. "And it's not coming back either. Kagome must be in grave danger!"  
  
"We cannot stop! She can't be far!" said Miroku.  
  
They contined on, searching and calling for Kagome.  
  
Oh, Kagome-chan, thought Sango, please be alright......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Aishiteru

Chapter 6: Aishiteru  
  
Minutes ticked by. Neither Inu Yasha or Kagome said anything. Once they both sneaked a peek at each others, but caught each others doing so and turned around quickly. Silence continued to envelope them...until Inu Yasha could not take it anymore.  
  
"Wh-What the hell happened?!" he managed to stutter out.  
  
"Ask yourself that question!" was Kagome's response.  
  
"How the hell should I know?! That's why I'm asking you!"  
  
Kagome turned and looked at his back angrily before turning around and answering.  
  
"You tried to rape me you moron!"  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped to the ground. "Wh-wh-what?! How...why....you....." He turned and glanced at her, and his eyes travelled to the ground and saw the shreds of clothing. Then he blushed and looked away....Kagome was entirely exposed. I did that to her?! he thought in horror. No...I couldn't have....  
  
"Ka..Kagome?" he started softly. "Are..are you...alright?"  
  
"Yes!" she said. Then her voice softened. "But you didn't....you didn't have the chance. I used my powers before you were....able to take me completely." She feel silent again.  
  
Inu Yasha let out a huge sigh of relief. Whoa....he thought, I'm glad I didn't....otherwise she would never forgive me...But why was I like that in the first place? Then a shadow clouded his eyes....Naraku...he remembered. He remembered the darkness settling in his heart and weakening his consciousness but giving him new strength, the strength of a full youkai. He remembered that he lost his sanity and only felt lust, as many full- blooded youkai felt. Inu Yasha was about to explain, when he heard sobbing.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha....I didn't...think that you were going to hurt me like that...."sobbed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...please listen...It was Naraku..." and he explained what had happened to him, how he had met Naraku, how he fell into a trap and became a full youkai.  
  
When he was finished, another small silence settled between them. Inu Yasha broked the silence.  
  
"Are your injuries alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They healed when I used my powers."  
  
"Oh." he responded, remembering the flash of light. "But you're probably cold..." He removed his yukata and wore his other undergarment as he went over to Kagome. Without saying anything he wrapped his yukata around Kagome and sat beside her.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha. I understand now. I am just a replacement for Kikyou, you said so yourself. I am nothing...just a substitute...." Tears formed again.  
  
"Kagome, that is not true." He took her hands into his own and faced her.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha began, "there is no one that I love more than you. What I said earlier, was that I meant although I did care for Kikyou, I did not love her, as I do with you. Kagome..." He reached for her face and pulled her closer..... "I love you...." .....and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, then slowly closed as she responded to the kiss. Feeling her respond, Inu Yasha held her closer as Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Unlike the forced kiss earlier, this kiss was one of true love and trust. All was forgotten at the moment when their lips joined in this one passionate kiss.  
  
"KAGOME!" a voice shouted somewhere close.  
  
"It's....Sango"whispered Kagome.  
  
"INU YASHA!" another voice shouted.  
  
"And Miroku..." whispered Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha," said Kagome, looking into his eyes, "what do we say?"  
  
He smiled and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Nothing," he responded. "We can explain later...or let them find out on their own...or they can say that this is a proof that I love you."  
  
"Inu Yasha...."  
  
"Believe me...Kagome...Believe me that I will always love you."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "I do.."she whispered. "And I always will...."  
  
She pulled him close again as they kissed, and didn't notice the three figures that emerged out of the forest into the clearing and watched them in surprise and interest....  
  
"Believe in my love........" 


	7. The False Truth

The three watched without a word. After a moment of silence, Sango noticed the torn shreds of Kagome's clothing. She eyes widened in shock.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" she shrieked, startling the couple to look and noticing the trio. Both saw Sango's arm reaching for her large weapon.  
  
"S-Sango!" Kagome stammered. "It's...It's not what you think..."  
  
Before she could finish, Sango reached for her oversized boomerang and prepared to throw it at Inu Yasha. "You slime!" she shouted and prepared to throw.  
  
"Sango, wait-" stammered Inu Yasha, getting to his feet.  
  
But before Sango could toss the weapon, Miroku grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Sango, wait a moment," he said. "We have to know first of what had occured." With that he turned to Inu Yasha. "You must have a good excuse for this behavior," he said coldly. "Kagome-sama happened to have promised me to bear my child." He caught the look on Kagome's face and Sango's hand reaching for her short sword. "Well....maybe later...."  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. Slowly he explained what had occured. Before he was finished, Miroku had a frown etched in his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha...," he began slowly. "Naraku controlled your mind to....um....force you to rape Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku's frown deepened. "Inu Yasha....I'm not sure.....But I've heard of that spell Naraku places on his victims before. I don't think he actually controlled your mind."  
  
Surprised, the other four looked at him.  
  
"Basically,"he continued,"he gave you new strength...but whatever goal was set on your mind in the first place will be carried out with this new power."  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "You-you don't mean.....?!"  
  
"Precisely. Many years before, Naraku had done this to my father. My father was given this strange new power, but in his mind he was only set upon destroying Naraku. So using his new powers, he used all his strength to attempt to pull Naraku into the Air Void. Unfortunately, it was a trap from the beginning. My father used too much power, so great that he too began to be pulled into the Air Void, just as Naraku had planned." Miroku turned to Inu Yasha. "As it is, Inu Yasha-kun, I believe you had wanted to...rape Kagome-sama in the beginning...."  
  
A gasp. Kagome shrank back from Inu Yasha, her eyes filled with hurt and fear. Sango removed her short sword and advanced toward Inu Yasha, but Miroku held her wrist. Inu Yasha was in shock.....  
  
Did I want to hurt her like that? he thought, bewildered. I...I........  
  
In an instant Shippo had leaped onto Inu Yasha and was beating his chest.  
  
"How dare you hurt Kagome-chan!!!" he shrieked as he pummelled his chest. "How dare you! How dare you! How dare-"  
  
"Shippo!" cried Kagome, taking the small kitsune into her arms and standing up. She did not meet Inu Yasha's eyes as she turned around.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu Yasha started," I wouldn't do that to you-"  
  
"No," said Kagome softly. "You wouldn't.....but you did.....You always said how you would protect me, but you ended up hurting me. You lied to me....as I expect you to lie to me about loving me!!!"  
  
With that, she ran into the forest, clutching the small kitsune against her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, getting ready to go after her, but was stopped when he felt a small cut at his left arm. He looked and saw a slit and blood was slowly seeping. Sango's short sword was tipped with red. Sango?!?!?!  
  
"You bastard!" she shrieked, preparing for another attack. Inu Yasha brought his arms up, but Miroku quickly snatched away the sword and tossed it far from Sango. Sango flashed Miroku an angry glare, and since she was weaponless, advanced toward Inu Yasha and began to beat him with her fists.  
  
"You bastard!" she repeated. "You slime! You two-timer!"  
  
"Sango!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Stop! We have to go after Kagome! She might be in-"  
  
"She'll be in no danger without you around!" Sango responded angrily.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her wrists and glared at her as she glared back. Then to his complete surprise, he saw that her eyes were red and glowing. He immediately looked at Miroku and saw similar eyes. Then he understood.  
  
"Naraku..." he growled. "It's not over....."  
  
Without warning, he released "Sango's" wrist and slashed her in half with his claws and ripped "Miroku's" head off. Two small wooden figures dropped to the ground.  
  
"Feh," said Inu Yasha. "I knew it....Naraku...you bastard...."  
  
Then he remembered about Kagome and quickly went after her. 


	8. The Perfect Jewel

Chapter 8: The Perfect Jewel  
  
Clutching the small kitsune, Kagome finally stopped to catch her breath. Her tears trickled down to fall on Shippo's soft, brown fur as he looked up at her with concern.  
  
"Kagome-chan.." he said. "Don't cry....it makes me very sad." He reached up to wipe away her tears.  
  
Kagome managed a small smile. "Thank you, Shippo," she responded.  
  
"Hmf!" started Shippo. "If Inu Yasha dares to come near you anymore, I will hurt him! Yes, that's right, I will hurt him so much that he will be on his knees begging me to stop. I will use my fox fire and he'll regret it. My fox fire is more dangerous than you think, Kagome-chan. I can burn a lot...."  
  
"Shippo-chan," said Kagome, "please don't use your fox fire at this time."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. Flames are appearing as you speak....." She stopped and saw the confused look on Shippo's face. Then quickly she looked up and realized that Shippo was right that he wasn't using his fox fire.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome cried out. "Quickly, run-"  
  
Before she could finish, the small fires burst into huge flames. Kagome and Shippo held onto on to each others tightly as the fire appeared to surround and consume them. With her eyes closed, Kagome fought not to release Shippo.  
  
"Kagome-chaaaaannnn!!!" she heard him shriek.  
  
Suddenly the flames stopped, but Kagome could feel an evil aura still lurking in the air. Carefully she opened her eyes and looked up. Shippo too slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Kagome, and was surprised to see her face full of surprise and fear. He turned around and gasped and shrank back into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Naraku......" whispered Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She can't be far, thought Inu Yasha as he followed her scent. I can't let anything hurt her!  
  
He was furious with himself that he had practically allowed Naraku to trick him twice.  
  
I'm gonna kill that bastard! Inu Yasha thought angrily. The last color you will be seeing is red....cause that's gonna be the sight of your own blood......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good evening, Kagome-sama." said Naraku, his face hidden behind his baboon mask. "What brings you out here so late at night?"  
  
"That you should know," replied Kagome, coldly.  
  
"Kukuku..." chuckled Naraku. "Indeed....I was the one who planned this, ne? In order to acquire.....this......" and revealed the perfect Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome gasped. "How-how did you get that? My shards are-" she reached for the shards that were usually around her neck, but found them gone. Her heart began to pound as she began to search her body, but stopped at Naraku's laughing.  
  
"Silly girl..." Naraku said. "Do you not remember when your hanyou began to rape you? He had torn off your clothing....as well as the Shikon no Tama shards, just as I had planned. During that moment, I had taken the shards." He laughed. "It was far easier than I had expected."  
  
"You-" Kagome started, but was stopped by a rustling in the bushes nearby. A shadow appeared, then the figure stepped out into clear view.  
  
Kikyou!!!!  
  
Calmly she fitted an arrow into her bow as she glanced at Kagome and then faced Naraku.  
  
"I knew I felt the Shikon no Tama's power," she said, coolly. "Naraku....I recommend you return the jewel to its rightful master."  
  
"Ah...." Naruku sighed. "Kikyou....my love....you have returned to me at long last."  
  
"You have not heard my words correctly. The jewel, including I, do not belong to you."  
  
"Kikyou, my dear. This jewel now belongs to me, as you will be as well." He fingered the Shikon no Tama tenderly. "This jewel, gives me such strength....I am its rightful owner, for I can wield its power. Kikyou....won't you join me?" He extended one arm toward her.  
  
Kikyou stood her ground and shook her head. "I can not love anyone.....especially not you. I am here only to claim my jewel once more."  
  
Naraku's eyes went hard. "You dare to defy me? I can give you power, and love that you wish for....love that won't cause your death as the hanyou had done to you."  
  
"Naraku...." responded Kikyou with a bitter smile. "Do you not remember? I'm already dead."  
  
Then quickly she sent an arrow flying straight at Naraku. He watched it come, and at the last moment counter-attacked it with a shield.  
  
What?! thought Kagome, shocked. How can Naraku do that?!  
  
Kikyou's bow went limp in her arms. "How-how can you avoid my purifying arrow?" she demanded.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Kikyou, my dear," he stared. "As I had said before, my powers can far exceed yours now. A miko is nothing compared to me."  
  
He lifted one arm containing the Shikon no Tama and immediately the jewel began to glow an evil dark color. At the same moment, Kagome felt a sense of naseau flow through her.  
  
What...what's going on? she thought fearfully.  
  
Kikyou must have felt the same, for she showed signs of swaying.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" she demanded.  
  
"Please forgive me, Kikyou." Naraku smiled evilly. "If you had agreed to be with me, this would not happen to you...." He lifted his arm higher, and the jewel reflected more light. "I will take your soul into this jewel, therefore I shall forever have you with me......."  
  
"You fool!" shouted Kikyou. "Your own soul shall be taken as well into the jewel!"  
  
"No," he responded, calmly. "The holder of the jewel will not be harmed in anyway. In this circumstance, I shall not be harmed."  
  
With that there was a tremendous release of energy. Kagome was taken back, but could feel a part of her leaving. Oh, no! she thought in horror. My soul will be taken as well! I can't stop it!  
  
She then felt a squirming in her arms. Shippo!  
  
"Shippo-chan" she cried out. "Run! Go....go find the others!"  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "I won't leave you!"  
  
"You must or the both of us will perish! Do not worry for me!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Shippo!!! GO!" and with her remaining strength threw the small kitsune back into the forest.  
  
With a cry, Shippo felt himself being hurled through the air. He landed hard onto the ground and rolled into a bush. He crawled out and was compelled to run back to Kagome, but knew that he would not be any help.  
  
"Kagome-chan," he whispered. "Just wait....I'll go get help....."  
  
Quickly, he bounded deeper into the forest to look for Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Behind him, Kagome prepared for a final confrontation with Naraku.... 


	9. The Battle Won and Lost

Chapter 9: A Battle Won and Lost  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inu Yasha, as he searched frantically for the girl. "Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!" another voice sounded. Surprised, Inu Yasha paused and listened intently. "Kagome!"  
  
Miroku? Sango? he thought. No, it must be another trick.  
  
Nevertheless, Inu Yasha carefully advanced toward the voices, and found the two searching as well. This may be another trick, Inu Yasha thought. Perhaps I should attack before they do.....  
  
Noiselessly he waited for Miroku to come closer....Then without warning leaped and was about to slash his claws into the surprised Miroku, when Shippo came hustling out of the bushes. Inu Yasha froze in mid-air, his claws stopped right before Miroku's throat.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Shippo cried out happily and leaped into her arms.  
  
"Shippo!" said Sango. "Where have you been?"  
  
"And where have you been, Inu Yasha-kun?" said Miroku, eyeing him carefully. "And would you mind telling me why you have your claws upon my neck?"  
  
Slightly embarassed, Inu Yasha withdrew his arms. They're real for sure, he thought, catching their familiar scent. He quickly explained what had happened, and explained to the suspicious Miroku that Naraku had created a duplicate of them, the reason why Inu Yasha had attacked.  
  
"So basically," started Miroku, "our duplicates were to distract you so Kagome would run off while you were too busy at the moment."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Shippo cried out suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "Kagome is in danger right now! Her soul is being taken!"  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha said, and stepped up to the small kitsune. "Where is she now?!"  
  
"Come on!" Shippo responded and jumped out of Sango's arms and onto the ground. "We've got to hurry! Naraku and Kikyou are there!" With that, he began to run and the three followed closely after.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inu Yasha whispered. "What is it now???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another blast of energy surged through Kagome and left her weakened. Kikyou too felt it, and fought to keep her ground.  
  
"Kukuku...." chuckled Naraku. "It won't be long now. I shall soon have you with me, Kikyou."  
  
"You....shall...not have me...." said Kikyou, struggling to stand. She balanced herself on her bow and kept her eyes straight at Naraku. Her dead souls were beginning to appear and leave her. With the last of her strength, she withdrew an arrow, fitted into the bow, and fired. Her bow missed Naraku completely and fell short.  
  
"It won't be long now," said Naraku, his eyes full of longing.  
  
Kikyou began to struggle for another arrow. Suddenly, her bow and arrow fell to the ground. Another small glow left her. "No..." she whispered and fell upon her knees.  
  
Naraku laughed. "To think I can bring the great miko, Kikyou, to her knees!" he said with bitterness.  
  
Kikyou summoned a tiny smile. "Inu.....Yasha...." she breathed out heavily. "Some other day.....I....will...kill...you...." The last soul finally then left her. At the same time, Kikyou's eyes went blank and she collasped upon the ground.  
  
"Finally,"said Naraku, rejoicing. "I have her! I have her at long last! Wait...." he paused. "I don't......there is still something missing." He eyes finally trailed back to Kagome. "Of course..." he smiled evilly. "You are the reincarnated miko. I still need you...Kikyou was strong, but I can see that you are stronger. Perhaps that is why you can last so long without weakening as Kikyou had. But...it won't be long before you too will belong to me."  
  
I...I am stronger than Kikyou? thought Kagome, amazed. Maybe I am.....  
  
Then Kagome spotted Kikyou's bow and arrow. She struggled over and picked them up. Just then, another blast of energy was thrown at her, and this time Kagome was thrown back off her feet.  
  
"Foolish girl," said Naraku. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"  
  
"I...just might..." responded Kagome, struggling to her feet. Slowly, she got up and fitted the arrow and took careful aim. I'm getting weaker, she thought. I have to make this one shot.  
  
"You can't get through my barrier, and your arrow won't do any harm to me." Naraku watched Kagome coolly. "And when you do shoot, you will weaken greatly, for a purifying arrow requires great strength."  
  
Dammit....thought Kagome. He's right. I will weaken....maybe even up to the point that he will have no problem taking my soul. And even if I hit him, it won't hurt him. As long as he's holding the Shikon no Tama, he won't be harmed.  
  
Then Kagome's eyes lit up. Of course! she thought. What if he's not holding the Shikon no Tama?  
  
Kagome nodded to herself and prepared to shoot. I hope I am correct, she thought...This will be my last and only chance.  
  
Naraku saw Kagome change her position as she prepared to attack.  
  
"Stubborn girl," he said. "If you wish to continue, go ahead, but you won't win."  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome said in a low voice. "You....said so yourself...I'm stronger than Kikyou.....I am stronger than you.....will ever think...."  
  
At that instant, the arrow left the bow. Naraku brushed his hand at the arrow, but was greatly surprised when that had no effect. His eyes widened and was about to blast the arrow, but he was too late.  
  
The arrow struck his wrist, and his hand exploded into light as the Shikon no Tama was thrown from his hand. It sailed in the air, still glowing and surging with energy.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Naraku as he felt himself lose power and felt his soul being torn from him. Without the power of the jewel, Naraku was hopeless. He struggled hard, but lacked enough power.  
  
"This cannot happen to me!!!" he shrieked, and brought his hands together and shot a wave of energy at the Shikon no Tama. The energy bounced off the jewel and headed straight back at Naraku. He was too late in blocking it, and was struck back and he landed in a heap. As though it was responding, the Shikon no Tama flared brighter.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Naraku shrieked. "I will not be defeated!" He fought to stand, but he lacked all strength. He only managed to bring himself to his knees and look up...and saw a wave of light shot straight at him from the jewel.  
  
He gave one more terrifying cry before his soul was ripped from him in a cloud of black.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku's soul-less body fell to the ground. I...I did it....she thought. I had defeated...Naraku.....But the arrow had drained her of all her strength. She dropped the bow and fell against the ground. The Shikon no Tama was still glowing as her eyes lifted up to the sky and saw the moon. She smiled a tiny smile.  
  
Inu Yasha.....Kagome thought. Goodbye....I will forever love you........  
  
A trickle of tears ran down her face as she slowly closed her eyes....and a soft blue light left her body........ 


	10. Realization of the mind......

Chapter 10: Realization of the mind.......  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" shouted Inu Yasha, as he watched in horror as a blue light left Kagome's body. He jumped off a tree and ran to her side. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo burst from the bushes, looks of horror etched into their faces. They stood in their places and could only stare. Kagome was lying down, Kikyou's face was in the dirt, and Naraku was flat on his back with terror in his blank eyes. None were making any movement.  
  
Inu Yasha did not take any notice of them as he knelt down and picked up Kagome and set her on his lap. She did not move or take a breath of air.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" Inu Yasha whispered softly. He slowly and gingerly lifted Kagome's eyelids. His breath left him as he stared at blank, dull blue eyes that looked but not see him. Quickly he felt her pulse, but did not hear any......  
  
"She's....." said Inu Yasha, choking. "Kagome......she's....gone...."  
  
Immediately, Sango's hand covered her mouth to stiffle a cry. Miroku steadied himself carefully with his staff, suddenly feeling weak. Shippo was the only one to cry out loudly, and he rushed over to Kagome's side, tears streaming down his face as he shook Kagome softly.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." he sobbed. "Please wake up. I brought help, see?" He gestured toward Inu Yasha, who could only stare in silence. "Wake up, Kagome-chan. You told me to get help, and I did. You said that you would be alright." Shippo began to cry loudly. "You said you were going to be alright!!!!!!"  
  
He cried too hard to continue and buried his face into Kagome's uniform. Behind him, Sango was drenched in tears, and didn't take any notice about Miroku holding her shoulders. Miroku too, felt tears creep to his own eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha remained silent, staring at nothing with Kagome still lying on his lap. It's....it's over....he thought. Kagome.....He pressed the girl tightly to him. Tears began to form in his golden eyes. I never had the chance to explain to her, he thought, with tears slowly seeping out. I would never hurt her.....I never would....I would do anything for her....even become human...because...I love her......  
  
Finally, the emotions swept over him like a storm and Inu Yasha shrieked. Creatures were startled and all living things in the forest were frightened at the sudden outburst and shrank back from the terrifying sound. Sango and Miroku looked up in surprise and glanced at Inu Yasha. Shippo, too, looked up in surprise and watched Inu Yasha clutching Kagome and screaming up at the moon, tears flowing freely.  
  
"KAAGOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His cry slowly died down, and as though he became exhausted by the outcry, he hunched over Kagome's body, still clutching her tightly.  
  
"Don't leave me....." he whispered, as his tears flowed and then onto Kagome's lifeless face.  
  
Shippo watched Inu Yasha sadly. He reached up to wipe away his tears, when a figure caught his eye. He turned his body to that direction and cried out in fear.  
  
"Narakuuuuuuu!!!!" he screamed and pointed.  
  
Inu Yasha's head snapped up. His remorse was replaced instantly with red hot anger. He turned abruptly to where Shippo pointed, and to his surprise found Naraku lying on his back, doing nothing.  
  
Carefully, Inu Yasha set Kagome down upon the ground and advanced toward Naraku, his claws extended. I will end it right now and forever, he thought with fury.  
  
Miroku watched Inu Yasha advance to Naraku, but he was filled with wonder why Naraku had not done or said anything since their arrival. Suddenly, Miroku had a great urge to look at his Air Void. What is this feeling? he thought. I've never....had such a feeling before...  
  
Slowly he removed the rosary wounded around his arm. It feels different, he thought, and his eyes widened as he stared at a perfectly normal hand.  
  
The Air Void, he thought excitedly. It's gone! He closed his eyes and held his hand close, savoring that moment of freedom from the curse that befell his family for generations. I am free....he thought with relief. I do not have to worry about the Air Void. I can live in peace....It is the end of Naraku.....  
  
His eyes flew open. End of Naraku?! He watched Inu Yasha again, but this time Inu Yasha was preparing to attack. Naraku did not flinch.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku shouted, running toward him.  
  
Inu Yasha heard his name and turned, his claw still extended. His eyes showed his annoyance and anger as he watched Miroku come toward him.  
  
"What do you want now?!" he said, his voice stiff with anger. "I am about to kill this stinking bastard, I don't need you to interfere." Inu Yasha turned his attention back to Naraku, but was stopped again when Miroku grabbed his wrist.  
  
Furious, he withdrew his arm and glared at Miroku. "Miroku!" he shouted. "What the hell are you trying to do? Stop me from killing Naraku? I am going to end this right now and I don't want you to stop me! Naraku will die from my-"  
  
"Naraku is dead," interrupted Miroku.  
  
"-own claws.......What did you say?"  
  
"Naraku is dead," Miroku repeated. He gestured toward Naraku. "Do you not think that it's very peculiar for Naraku to be just lying around ever since we arrived here? Do you not think that he would try to harm us?"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at the lifeless body and shrugged. "He may be setting a trap." he responded.  
  
"No," said Miroku. "I know he is dead. Naraku is gone forever....as my Air Void curse is gone forever as well." And so saying revealed his hand. Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and Sango gave a small gasp.  
  
"What?" said Sango in disbelief and walking over. She looked at Miroku's hand and slowly took it in her own.  
  
"It's true..." her eyes filling with tears. "Naraku is really dead....." She looked up at the sky. "Kohaku..."she whispered. "You can rest in peace now....."  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was emitted behind them. The three turned around in surprise, and saw the Shikon no Tama floating in the air.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama!" gasped Miroku, but the feeling of surprise subsided. "What is this strange power I am feeling??? It's strange....as though life was taken....."  
  
They advanced toward the jewel slowly. Inu Yasha watched the jewel glow, when a small blue light flickered in it, but disappeared quickly.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried out.  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" said Sango, but Inu Yasha was running to the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" shouted Miroku. "Wait! What do you mean by 'Kagome' ?"  
  
A few inches away from the Shikon no Tama, Inu Yasha stopped.  
  
"I saw her..." he said softly. "She is inside the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango stepped back a pace in surprise. "What?" she said. "That can't be possible. Her body is still right there. Unless....it's not her body that was taken....."  
  
"Inu Yasha," said Miroku, looking at Inu Yasha. "When you first arrived here, what was it that you saw that happened?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned and looked at Kagome's body lying on the ground. "I saw a blue light leave her body." he said.  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up. "That was her soul. Her soul has been taken."  
  
"Her soul?!" stammered Sango.  
  
"If I am correct.....Naraku must have taken the Shikon no Tama. He must have been collecting the shards by himself, and had taken the rest from Kagome-sama. He had planned this all along. As we had learned before, Naraku was created by Onigumo, and his love for Kikyou." Miroku saw a shadow pass across Inu Yasha's face. Ignoring it, he continued. "He probably used the jewel to lure Kikyou, and I suppose Kagome-sama was caught up in the action as well. More than likely Naraku tried to convince Kikyou, but obviously she refused. Since you saw Kagome's soul leave her body, Naraku must have used a power that steals the souls away from the target. Kikyou had failed....her souls were taken."  
  
"Kikyou?" asked Inu Yasha. "But she is not here......" His voice trailed off as he finally spotted Kikyou. He gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Kikyou!" he said, shaking her softly.  
  
"It is in vain to try and wake her," said Miroku. "It is obvious that her souls are gone."  
  
"But what about Naraku?"asked Sango.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I do not know what might have happened. But it's either Kagome-sama or Kikyou-sama had attacked him and succeeded, or Naraku dropped the jewel. Either way, Naraku's soul would have been taken. That is probably why his eyes are blank, as though there is nothing in him, of which there isn't."  
  
"Then his soul would be in the Shikon no Tama?" asked Sango, eyeing the jewel carefully.  
  
Again, Miroku shook his head. "I highly doubt so. The jewel is emitting a bright light, not the dark color of which we have seen before when youkai had the shards."  
  
"I understand," said Inu Yasha suddenly, standing up. "Naraku's soul is full of pure evil, but the Shikon no Tama was purified by Kagome. And now her soul is in it as well."  
  
Shippo stood up as well. "Then Naraku was destroyed?" he said hopefully.  
  
"I would say so," said Miroku. "The purifying power of the Shikon no Tama and Kagome sama's power was probably too great for him to take."  
  
"But then what will happen with Kagome's soul?" asked Sango, anxiously.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama would return to its master....as its soul would return to its body," responded Miroku quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over and looked at the jewel. Carefully, he took it into both hands. Light shown through his fingers, emitting a small warmth.  
  
"Miroku," he asked softly. "Does this mean that there would only be a choice between Kagome or Kikyou?"  
  
Miroku hesitated. "Yes," he said finally. "But only one can be chosen, and you cannot reverse anything."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and faced the two females lying on the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" said Shippo. "You're going to choose Kagome, do you hear me?! KAGOME!"  
  
Sango took the small kitsune into her arms. "Shippo-chan," she said. "It is Inu Yasha's choice. We cannot interfere." Then she turned and faced Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she started calmly. "It is your own choice, but keep this in mind. You are either choosing our closest friend and your promised love, or a body that was made of dirt that was your love-meant-to-be who wishes to see your death."  
  
Inu Yasha did not respond as his grip upon the Shikon no Tama tightened. Then, with his mind made up, he took a step..............toward Kikyou.................. 


	11. The Final Decision

Chapter 11: The Final Decision  
  
"Inu Yashaaaaa!!!" Shippo shrieked, squirming frantically to get off Sango's arms. "Stop!!! What are you doing?! Kagome is over THERE! Over there! Over there!" He pointed and struggled to be released. "Can't you hear me?! STOP!"  
  
"Shippo," said Sango, softly.  
  
Shippo opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. His arm fell to his side as he looked at Inu Yasha, then looked up at Sango, tears forming in his eyes. With a loud cry he buried his face into Sango's shirt and sobbed.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I hate you!" was heard from the folds of Sango's shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha did not hear him as he stepped closer to Kikyou. I hope I am making the right choice, he thought. I hope she will understand. I don't want to break anymore promises.  
  
He looked down at the Shikon no Tama in in hands. It would be the last time I would hurt her.......  
  
Inu Yasha stopped; Kikyou lying in front of him. Slowly he knelt down, tightening his grip around the Shikon no Tama. He looked at Kikyou, and saw patches of dirt foming on her face and body.....the dirt she was create from.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inu Yasha breathed out. She was slowly losing her form, for there were no souls in her to sustain her body. Soon she would only be a pile of dirt left were there was a body before.  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes. I know my choice, he thought. Before she is gone completely, I must do what I have decided. Kagome......Inu Yasha opened his eyes.  
  
"Kikyou...." he started. "50 years ago...we thought we were different, but later realized how we were similar and how fate had brought us together. I had promised to be human, and promised to be with you and be happy together. We could have been happy.....we could have had a wonderful relationship....and that doesn't have to change......Kikyou....I would give you another chance....." He held out the Shikon no Tama over her, the jewel sitting softly on the palm of his hand....but his fingers suddenly clasped over it and he held it close to his heart. "......but I can't. I am sorry, Kikyou. Things does not have to change, but it will. This will be the last promise I will ever break with you. It would be the last time I would ever have to hurt you again. Fate did not bring you to me.....it brought Kagome......It was because of the incident 50 years ago that Kagome found me. Although she is your reincarnation, you both are your individual selves, and each person has their differences that sets them apart. Kagome is far different. I am sorry that I had never felt the same way I feel with Kagome with you. It was just not meant to be. I am sorry Kikyou...your life had been harsh.....may you rest in peace now....."  
  
With that, Inu Yasha rose and turned toward Kagome. He walked toward her without looking back.....and Kikyou's body crumpled into dust behind him.  
  
Ignoring Miroku's and Sango's look of happiness and slight surprise...including Shippo's cry of joy, Inu Yasha knelt beside Kagome and laid her on his lap.  
  
"Kagome," he began. "I promised that I would never leave you, and I would protect you forever. This jewel would bring you back your life, but then would put it back into danger. The youkai would never stop hunting, but I would always protect you." He held her closer, tears seeping out of his closed eyes. "I have always been an outcast, neither fully human or youkai. I have lived my life lonely...until you came. Kagome, you have understood my times of pain and sadness. Because of you, I do not have to feel lonely...anymore. Many youkai want the jewel.....but Kagome....you are the jewel in my life....."  
  
He unclasped his hand and held the Shikon no Tama over Kagome and set it softly on her body. Almost instantly, the jewel flared a bright light. It continued to flare brightly as it rose above Kagome's body. Inu Yasha watched in amazement as the Shikon no Tama seem to slowly dissipate, and the tiny, blue fragments settled into Kagome's body like rain. When the jewel completely disappeared, Kagome's body glowed a soft blue for a while. When the light finally died down, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came closer slowly.  
  
"Ka....Kagome?" whispered Inu Yasha, bringing one hand to turn her face toward his. Her eyes were still closed, her body unmoving.  
  
It....it didn't work.....thought Inu Yasha, despair going through him....It didn't work.......  
  
He gave a loud cry and sobbed into Kagome's shirt. Miroku and Sango stared wide-eyed, Shippo bursting into fresh tears. Sango's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her cries.  
  
"Kagome!!" sobbed Inu Yasha. "Don't leave me! I love you!!!!!"  
  
He laid his head against her chest, tears running down his cheeks like a river. Never once had Inu Yasha had cried this hard.....  
  
Thump....  
  
Inu Yasha stopped sobbing. His eyes snapped open.  
  
Thump.....  
  
That sound....Inu Yasha thought.  
  
Thump.....  
  
Kagome's heartbeat?!?!?!  
  
Inu Yasha immediately sat up straight.  
  
"Kagome!" he breathed out. She's alive! he thought. "Please wake up...."  
  
Slowly again he turned her face toward him, but this time seeing her eyes twitch. Slowly.....Kagome shifted a little, and with small effort, opened her eyes and stared into the golden eyes of a hanyou.  
  
When Kagome's eyes opened, Inu Yasha felt a huge sense of relief and happiness surge through him. His eyes softened and tears of happiness escaped him.  
  
"Inu...Yasha???" said Kagome, looking up at him.  
  
"Baka...." he said softly. "You had me worried...."  
  
Kagome reached up and wiped away his tears. "You...." she started, "....you were crying...for me?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her. "Of course!" he said. "I would never cry for anyone else....not that I have to either...."  
  
"Not even Kikyou?"  
  
"She is gone, Kagome. But she has been dead already for 50 years. I chose-"  
  
"I know," interrupted Kagome. "My soul heard you." She smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled too. It's great to see her dazzling smile again, he thought.  
  
"KAAAAGOOOOMEEEEE-CHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" shrieked a small voice. The little kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" said Kagome, and saw Miroku and Sango. "Miroku! Sango-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" said Sango. "You're alright!!! I'm so happy!!!" She cried as she threw her arms around Kagome, squashing Shippo between them. Shippo yelped in pain.  
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai!" Sango picked him up and held him close. Turning to Kagome and smiling, she said: "Kagome, you do not know how happy we are that Inu Yasha finally made the right choice for once."  
  
"Feh!" said Inu Yasha, but he had to smile as well.  
  
"I would agree with that," said Miroku. "It brings us great joy for your return, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "I know that you would never leave me, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Of course not." He hugged Kagome to him. "Afterall....I did tell you to believe in me.....to believe in my love....."  
  
He tipped her chin up to him and kissed her full on the lips. Ignoring the other three, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha and responded to the kiss. Miroku watched a slight jealously, but was completely taken off guard when Sango smiled mischeviously and leaned over to kiss him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed, careful to keep his hands where they belonged so as not to ruin the moment. Shippo watched the two couples and shook his head with a smile.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't take notice as he held Kagome. I would never let her go, he thought. Kagome.....  
  
  
  
Aishiteru.....  
  
  
  
  
  
***The End*** 


End file.
